The present invention relates to a technology for evaluating an enterprise value.
Activities of an enterprise have hitherto been evaluated depending on whether an enterprise value indicated by a financial indicator was raised or not.
Therefore, an MBA (Master of Business Administration) index puts an emphasis on how much profits, assets, shares, etc are increased in management of the enterprise.